50 Things
by SebbyClaude412
Summary: A small drabble for Asami/Fei Long


Author Note: This was partially inspired by a fantastic Hiei/Kurama fic written by Rei-Kuhori on . Akihito is off elsewhere, as there is no mention of him here ;)

Title: 50 Things about Asami and Fei Long

Fandom: Finder Series

Pairing: Asami/Fei Long

Rating: R

01. **Comfort**

Asami is not one to offer comfort with words, instead preferring to use a simple touch; Fei Long was the first to learn this from personal experience.

02. **Kiss**

Fei Long's first kiss with Asami was warm and tender; even after seven years, he has never forgotten.

03. **Soft**

Asami knows that it is indirectly because of him that Fei Long rarely shows his soft side, and that knowledge cuts Asami inside where it does not show.

04. **Pain**

If possible, Asami would go back in time to spare Fei Long the pain of losing his father; Asami doesn't realize, though, that back then Fei Long's worst pain was his broken heart.

05. **Potatoes**

Fei Long has recently discovered that yes, a potato can be used as a lethal weapon; Asami, however, was not amused at who it was used on.

06. **Rain**

Even when drenched with rain to the extent that it plasters his long hair to his face and back, Fei Long is a striking figure that will always take Asami's breath away.

07. **Chocolate**

To Asami, his first kiss with Fei Long after their seven year separation tasted like dark chocolate; a bitter sweetness that nonetheless left him hungry for more.

08. **Happiness**

For Asami and Fei Long, the pain of being separated is worth the happiness when they are together.

09. **Telephone**

Asami and Fei Long rarely speak to each other by telephone; they know each other well enough to not need a phone to communicate.

10. **Ears**

Despite the verbal words they speak to each other's ears, their hearts say something far different.

11. **Name**

No matter how much time goes by, or even if he dies, Fei Long Liu will ever forget the name Asami Ryuichi.

12. **Sensual**

Fei Long is by far the most sensual being that Asami knows; a simple look is enough to make Asami hunger for him.

13. **Death**

Fei Long and Asami have personally dealt death to so many that it no longer bothers them.

14. **Sex**

Sex, for Asami and Fei Long, is always hot, passionate, and a struggle for dominance; no matter who loses, they both win.

15. **Touch**

A simple touch between them is enough to get them hot and bothered, even if they aren't doing it intentionally.

16. **Weakness**

Asami knows that Fei Long's greatest weaknesses are those that he cares for, while only Fei Long is seen as Asami's deepest weakness.

17. **Tears**

Back when Fei Long cried over his father's pending demise, Asami wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and kiss his tears away.

18. **Speed**

Asami's speed with a gun is not quite as fast as Fei Long's, but for some reason, they always draw at the same time when pointing the guns at each other.

19. **Wind**

No matter how cold the wind blows, Asami and Fei Long are warm as they walk side by side.

20. **Freedom**

Because of the lives they live, Asami and Fei Long do not have much freedom; when with each other, however, they are free to be themselves.

21. **Life**

Fei Long Liu's life changed forever when he first met Asami Ryuichi.

22. **Jealousy**

Because of Fei Long's beauty, Asami experiences jealousy far too much for his own liking; those who make him jealous, though, never live to regret it.

23. **Hands**

Fei Long's hands, though smaller and softer than Asami ever imagined, are just right to perfectly fit within Asami's own callused hands.

24. **Taste**

The most delicious taste, Asami has found, is the taste of Fei Long's bare skin.

25. **Devotion**

No matter how many try to seduce him, Fei Long Liu has only ever had eyes for Asami Ryuichi.

26. **Forever**

Regardless of how long either of them will live, Fei Long and Asami never want this to end.

27. **Blood**

The crimson splash of blood on Fei Long's cheek is a most potent aphrodisiac for Asami.

28. **Sickness**

Fei Long knows he is addicted to Asami and that addiction is a sickness, but if anyone suggests rehab to him, he'll kill them where they stand.

29. **Melody**

Fei Long learns, much to his personal amusement, that Asami cannot carry a tune while singing; that, quite honestly, is putting it mildly.

30. **Star**

The first night Asami saw Fei Long, a single star was shining in the dark sky above.

31. **Home**

The places where Fei Long and Asami live are not the places they consider to be home; home is wherever they are when they are together.

32. **Confusion**

Fei Long's early confusion over his attraction to Asami only endeared him to Asami even more.

33. **Fear**

When a rival of Asami's endangers Fei Long, Asami's minions learn through his orders to them of his deepest fear; they do not, however, even dare to speak of it.

34. **Lightning/Thunder**

Lightning and thunder should most definitely be considered a synonym for Asami and Fei Long and how well they go together.

35. **Bonds**

The bonds between Asami and Fei Long consist of blood, death, tears, and scars; even if some fade in memory with time, the scars will be there forever.

36. **Market**

The last person who attempted to purchase Fei Long Liu on the black market was promptly castrated; the question was of who ordered it done, however, was never answered, though many suspected Asami Ryuichi.

37. **Technology**

After the picture Tao sends him on his cell phone of Fei Long dressed as a geisha, Asami promptly decides that he needs to install cameras of his own in Fei Long's home.

38. **Gift**

For Asami's birthday, Fei Long gives him a gift that he'll never forget- Asami, however, is sworn to secrecy as to what Fei Long did.

39. **Smile**

After all these years, Fei Long has grown used to Asami's constant smirks; he does wonder at times, though, if Asami knows how to truly smile.

40. **Innocence**

The only innocence relatively close to either Asami or Fei Long rests strictly within Tao, a child that has not seen the entire reality of their world just yet.

41. **Completion**

Asami and Fei Long complete each other, for they understand each other far beyond just a physical level.

42. **Clouds**

As Asami and Fei Long live so far apart, when they are together, they rarely take the time to look at the clouds, preferring instead to gaze at each other.

43. **Sky**

The plane ride in the sky between Japan and China is far less pleasant than the same trip on a boat- especially if the boat has a Jacuzzi.

44. **Heaven**

Every time Asami and Fei Long make love, they get a glimpse of Heaven here on Earth.

45. **Hell**

For Fei Long and Asami, Hell is nothing to fear; they face it each time they separate to return to their jobs.

46. **Moon**

Fei Long is a cool beauty- mysterious, sensual, and subtle- but standing out all the same; not at all unlike the moon at night.

47. **Sun**

If Fei Long is the moon, then Asami is the sun; intense, bold, and undeniably hot.

48. **Waves**

Asami and Fei Long don't care for the beach; the cool waves of water can never compare to the hot and sticky waves of pleasure that rush between their bodies.

49. **Hair**

Asami loves nothing more than to run his fingers through Fei Long's long, beautiful hair, even whilst in the midst of their passion, feeling the silky strands parting between his fingers.

50. **Supernova**

A supernova could never be compared to the first time Asami and Fei Long had sex; it began with a heated argument silenced by a long, searing kiss, then followed up with a struggle of dominance that ended with Asami winning and Fei Long writhing beneath him in ecstasy.


End file.
